Sonic Creepy Disc
Hello, my name is Silver and just recently I've become interested in creepy things in video games and Creepypasta. I started watching YouTube series about these such things. Two of them being "Creepy Gaming" and "Haunted Gaming" both of them focusing on creepy things involving games. One day, I logged into YouTube and saw a new episode of Creepy Gaming, the episode was titled "Sonic CD Hidden Message". I thought this was strange, what could it possibly be? I clicked on the video and watched it, the commentator talks about how in Sonic CD you can use the sound test to access various cheats such as debug mode. But he also talks about a certain combination of numbers that will get you to a creepy picture of Sonic and Japanese text along with the US boss music. I found that picture both creepy and disturbing, why would Sega put something this disturbing in a Sonic game? He talks about why the picture is there, and he concludes that it's an anti-piracy screen because the Japanese text read: Fun is infinite. Sega enterprises. Majin. I was very interested in this screen and decided I want to see it for myself. I could've just gotten an emulator and the ISO, but that'd only prove the theory that its an anti-piracy screen. So I decided I'd dig up my old Sega CD from storage and try it on my own copy of Sonic CD. I grabbed my keys and headed out the door. I got in my car and prepared for a long drive because my storage space was in another city. After my long drive, I finally got to my storage space, I opened it to find all of my old stuff. Boxes filled with old VHS tapes, video games, and board games from when I was young. I spent nearly an hour blowing dust off boxes and digging through them till I found the box containing my Sega CD. I finally found it under my old SNES, I put it in my car along with its cords and my copy of Sonic CD. I drove all the way back home and once I got there, I unplugged my Wii from my TV, and plugged in my Sega CD. I put in the Sonic CD disc and waited for it to load. Once I got to the title screen, I entered a cheat to open the sound test without completing the special stages. Once it opened, I entered the specific numbers to get the screen to appear, I sat there for a bit then pressed start. A sound of confirmation was heard and there it was, the creepy picture followed by the equally creepy music. I started at it for a bit, taking in that creepy Sonic and all of it's creepiness. Then I got enough of it and pressed start again. Then screen faded out and brought me to another picture with a close up of the creepy Sonic, just one, and more Japanese text. This shocked me because it wasn't mentioned in the video, so I got out my iPhone and tried searching around for this picture, but no results. I tried translating the text using Google Translate, the translation read: "Where do you think you're going?" "After reading that I was scared, the game seemed to be addressing the fact that I was quitting the screen. I tried pressing buttons but nothing worked, after a while I heard a confirmation sound and I was taken into the game. But something was off, the normal Sonic was replaced with the creepy Sonic, I was alarmed at why this is happening. The start button didn't do anything, so I decided to try another Easter egg that if you make Sonic stand still for 3 minutes, he'll jump off the screen and you'll get a game over. But after 3 minutes, Sonic looked at the screen and shook his head as if he was saying no. Then he wagged his finger at me and pointed to the right. I decided to walk right, after a few seconds of walking the game took over and Sonic walked slowly as Amy came into the shot. She walked up to Sonic and a "?" appeared above her head, Sonic then jumped on her and the screen blacked out. When it returned, there was just a puddle of blood where Amy once stood, and she was gone. I tried to stop myself from vomiting, and Sonic looked back at the screen and pointed to the right again. I pressed right slowly and he walked. After a minute of going down a straight line, it took over again as Eggman showed up. He looked at Sonic and he also had a ? appear above him, Sonic then wagged his finger and the boss music began playing, I grabbed the controller expecting to fight Eggman, but I couldn't do anything. Then Sonic jumped on Eggman and the screen faded away again. Once it returned, Eggman was gone, and only a puddle of blood remained where he once was. I started freaking out and I got up from my chair and walked up to my Sega CD to turn it off, but when I got up, Sonic started moving and Robo Sonic appeared, he stood there and then the Chaos Emeralds surrounded Sonic and he turned Super and rushed right through Robo Sonic. Metal flew all over and oil was on the ground. Sonic then faced the screen and wagged his finger as he shook his head. I turned off my Sega CD and my TV screen went black, but all of a sudden I heard a loud scream coming from my speakers and I looked at my TV only to see a close up of the creepy Sonic's face with the same Japanese text reading; where do you think you're going? I ripped the cords out of the outlets and it stopped. I threw my Sega CD back into the box and drove back to my storage room, this time I labeled the box "Don't open EVER" and tossed it in there. I went home and tried looking this up, but there was nothing to be found. Even to this day, I'm not sure if I somehow got a hacked copy back when I first bought it when the game launched. But all I know is, I'll never play Sonic CD again. Category:Video Games Category:Sonic